


Naruto doesn't want to be Hokage?

by R_4_L



Series: Konoha 12 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-ish timeline and characters with minor OC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_4_L/pseuds/R_4_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fourth Great Ninja War is over and the Village is trying to get back on it's feet.  Lady Tsunade is ready to step down and wants to name her successor but Naruto doesn't want to be Hokage.  WHAT?  The story line and rating are a bit of a set up for the stories coming next....</p><p>Take's place about 6 months after the fourth great ninja war</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Choosing a New Hokage

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own Naruto. This work is meant for enjoyment only.

Shikamaru glanced up at the progress being made on the Hokage stone faces. The repairs were going well compared to the fact that there was a lot of damage through out the village. Most of the western side of the village had been destroyed by Madara and the village center was still under construction from Pein's attack. Shikamaru walked around the new housing that Captain Yamato had created. He ground his teeth together as he remembered how Sasuke had donated the Uchiha compound for village use. He still didn't trust the arrogant ass. Lady Tsunade had welcomed the gesture as it meant that more people could get back to a normal routine faster. He made note of the progress as well as the general condition of the workers and what supplies they had on hand. They'd have to get some more lumber cut or maybe see if Captain Yamato could give a hand again. Looking the other way, he was almost run over by a flash of orange as it sped through the street. 

"Naruto?" Shikamaru watched him run off, taking a single step to follow him, when he shook himself and continued on with his assessment.

It wasn't much later when he walked into the Hokage's office. Lady Tsunade was behind the desk, Kakashi was sitting in the window sill, and Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, the village elders, were standing off to the side. While Shikamaru didn't particularly like the pair, he did respect their position; however they both had a smug expression on their faces and that turned his stomach. What were they planning now?

"..that's why he's not worthy of your time Tsunade. He's still an irresponsible brat."

"Shikamaru," the Hokage's voice was tight with emotion. "Did you finish the assessment I asked you to do."

The Nara observed everything he could as he walked toward Lady Tsunade's desk. The elders were frowning at his intrusion and Lady Tsunade seemed to be holding on to her temper by a thread. He couldn't tell if it was having to deal with Homura and Koharu in general or if they'd pissed her off with whatever they'd been talking about. A quick glance at Kakashi let the shadow user know that whatever had been going on before he came into the room, had annoyed even the Copy Ninja. The way Kakashi was holding his Icha Icha book, his finger gripping the edges so tight, told Shikamaru just how angry the man was. Nothing had ever phased the Jonin enough to wrinkle the pages of his precious book before.

"If you would excuse us, Mitokado and Utatane I have some village matters to attend to before I get back to what we were discussing earlier. I suggest that you carefully rethink your position before you do more damage then even I can repair." She stood up and walked towards the window, slightly crushing the edge of the sill in her anger.

Shikamaru stood just in front of her desk and waited as the village elders exited the room. The door closing behind them cut the tension dramatically.

"Shikamaru, can you give me the run down of what you saw." The Hokage sounded old and tired. 

"The work on the village is going quickly. Thanks to Captain Yamato creating new housing, most of the construction crew is focusing on repairs to the residential and commercial areas of town. I'd like to limit Captain Yamato's involvement, I'm worried about him going overboard as a way to appease the guilt he's feeling. I sent a group under the watch of a Nara to get some more lumber from the forest. I also assigned Jonin in pairs to patrol the walls and the streets. The villagers themselves have arranged a sort of neighborhood watch to help each other out. It's actually kind of refreshing to see how they are looking out for one another and pitching in where they can."

"Thank you Shikamaru, your help and insight has been invaluable. Now if I could ask one more thing of you."

"How can I help Lady Tsunade?"

"Talk to Naruto please, I know he values your opinion. I'm not going to say anything else, I don't want to bias you in any way."

Shikamaru glanced over at Kakashi who gave him a nod. He had an idea as to where his friend had ran off to. They all had spots they ran to that gave them comfort, and he knew most of them. Since Ichiraku was being rebuilt and Lady Tsunade suggested that Naruto's emotion were running wild; Shikamaru knew Naruto would run out the training grounds. It didn't take him long to get there. Sure enough there was Naruto pounding on one of the poles. 

His knuckles were raw and bleeding as the strategist came at him from the side so as not to surprise him. "Naruto," the orange clothed ninja continued to pound the wood, "Hey Naruto. STOP!" His voice raised to get his friend's attention.

Naruto stopped, resting his head and his hands against the pole. "Shikamaru." His name was whispered like a cry for help.

"Naruto, what's going on? What happened?" Shikamaru took a couple of steps closer and sat down with his back resting against one of the other poles. Once he was on the ground, Naruto collapsed on the against the other one. "Talk to me Naruto."

"Lady Tsunade wants to name me as her successor for Hokage."

"Well that's great, right? I mean that's what you always told us you were going to do. I mean how many times did you tell us that you were going to be the next Hokage?" Shikamaru was missing something, "What's the problem?".

"No it's just...." He trailed off. How the hell was he supposed to explain this. "It's still my dream to be the Hokage, but...." He looked off into the trees. "It was the way it was brought up. Maybe I'm being stupid again." Naruto's voice lacked all it's usual enthusiasm, it was flat and lifeless. 

Shikamaru just shook his head, if there had been any other expression on his face, the genius might agree, but Naruto wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Can you explain it more? What was wrong with how they asked you? Start at the beginning and tell me what happened."

"Well Granny called me to her office and Kakashi and those old busy bodies Homura and Koharu were there. They're the ones who did all the talking."

Shikamaru figured he knew where this was heading. Those two had the ability to make anything sound like an insult.

Naruto looked down at his feet as he continued, "they said that Granny had wanted to name me as the next Hokage, and I was so happy. I was happy that Granny had faith in me. Then they kept talking about how the village needed to take advantage of my strength and popularity. They wanted to make the other Lands acknowledge that the Land of Fire was the most dominant. I was their tool. That exactly what they said, I was their tool to use how they wanted. They even said that I didn't need to bother myself with any of the responsibilities of a Hokage that they'd find someone to do all the thinking for me." Naruto's emotions were all over the place, but as he focused on the phrases used by the village elders, his temper kept rising. "They want to take over the other lands, starting with the Sand. Gaara's Kazikage there. He's my friend, I can't go and take over his position. It isn't right. I know I'm not smart, but I have hopes and dreams for this village. I'm not a tool!" 

The tears running down his face had Shikamaru wanting to hit those two.

"I'm not a tool, I'm a person." His tear clogged voice wobbled. "I'm a person."

Shikamaru moved to lay back on the ground, staring at the clouds pretending not to notice the tears. "Naruto, forget what the elders said. Do you think you could be the Hokage the village needs right now? Even knowing that I'll be there to help you, we all will be there to help you. Can you do the job RIGHT NOW?"

"I....I....I don't think so Shikamaru." Naruto used his sleeve to wipe his face, " I mean, I know what I would like to do, but I don't know how to do it. Plus I'm still practicing jutsus without my arm and dealing with Sasuke's guilt. I don't know enough yet Shikamaru. I mean I know that I can learn the paperwork, Iruka and Granny can help me there, it's the politics and dealing with protocan, protocam."

"Protocol?" The Nara ventured.

"Yeah protocol, I don't understand the rules and I don't want to cause too many problems because of that. I mean I know I did before, but that was me being a kid and not knowing or caring who I was talking to."

"So if you had, say me and Sakura helping with protocols so you didn't embarrass yourself or the village would you be willing to have your name stand?" Shikamaru wanted to make sure that he understood where Naruto was coming from.

"No, not yet," Naruto really tried to think things through. "I need to learn more and I need advisors and councellors I can rely on. I know the elders should be included, but how can I trust them with how they think of me? First I was a weapon, a monster that held Kyubi and now it's no better. I'm not a person to them I'm a tool."

Shikamaru gawked at the insight Naruto held. He was right, there was no sense in Naruto becoming a pawn for those two. That his powerful friend realized he had shortcomings and wanted to overcome them showed a maturity he didn't think the jinchuriki would ever show. "Then you need to explain that to Lady Tsunade without pissing off the elders. Let her know that you don't feel that you are ready yet, that you need more time to understand not only the intricacies of the position but also of your new powers. She'll understand." The Nara watched as Naruto pulled himself together and calmed down.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto's timid voice was so out of character for the boisterous shinobi, "if I ever do become Hokage, would you be willing to help me as an advisor?"

Shikamaru stood and brushed off his pants before reaching a hand down to the blonde to help him stand. "It would be my honor Naruto, to help you in any way you need. Come on I'll help explain things to Lady Tsunade and the elders without insulting anyone."

"Thanks Shika." The pair walked back to the Hokage's tower through the center of town, Naruto making comments on the progress being made. "Sasuke gave over the entire Uchiha compound to be used for the villagers, did you know that? He said that since the village was in need and he wasn't using the space that someone might as well make the place happy again."

He doubted the somber Sasuke actually used those words, but he couldn't deny that the buildings had taken a strain off of Captain Yamato. He remembered going with Kakashi and a number of ANBU to check out every buildings for hidden traps. The only thing left in inside any of the buildings had been dust and cobwebs. Everything else had been removed years previously on the orders of the Third Hoakge. "There are a number of families that have already moved in." 

"He really has changed Shikamaru." Naruto knew that of all of their friends Shikamaru was the one who held the biggest grudge against Sasuke for his traitorous actions.

Shikamaru held his tongue, he knew that Naruto and Sakura had already forgiven the raven haired Uchiha, but he couldn't forget how broken Naruto had been. He never wanted to see his friend so down on himself ever again. He would do anything he could prevent that from happening. Making sure that Uzumaki was behind him, he knocked on the Hokage's office door.

"Enter." Inside there was only Lady Tsuande and Kakashi. "Shikamaru thank you for bring Naruto back here. Well brat, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Naruto hung his head, Shikamaru cleared his throat before looking at his friend and waiting for a signal to continue on his behalf. Receiving a nod he spoke up, "Lady Hokage, in talking with Naruto he is of the belief that at this moment he is not ready to accept your nomination as the next Hokage. He would like more time to fully understand the extent of his new skills and how they could most benefit the village in a positive manner."

"Really Shikamaru, do you feel you need to be so diplomatic with us?" Lady Tsunade's chin was resting in the palm of one hand while the other tapped a rhythm out on her desk top.

"What do you want Naruto?" Kakashi's tone demanded an answer.

"Not to be seen as a pawn for them to use in order to keep the other lands scared of us." Naruto was staring down at his feet, is voice reflecting how unsure he really was. "I want to earn the position because the villagers respect me and want me to take the position not because I'm so stupid the elders think they can manipulate me the way they want."

"Smart, Naruto, you're learning." Kakashi's voice brought blonde's head up. Naruto looked at his former Sensei like a puppy seeking approval. The copy nin continued, "there's nothing wrong with postponing your dream in order to make sure you achieve it." At Naruto's confused face he clarified, "if you need to wait because you're not strong enough it's ok. It's just like when you went with Jiraya to train in order to take down the Akatsuki. You still fought them it just took a little time, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well think of this the same way. You want to be the Hokage, but you don't have the skills yet, so you need to do some training. There is nothing wrong with acknowledging that."

"I'm proud of you brat," the Hokage interjected, "this goes to show how much you have grown. In that case, I'm going to nominate Kakashi for the next Hokage later this week. However, I will ask you to start performing some junior administration tasks." She held up her hand to stave off the objections she knew were to come. "This will be practice for you. You will still be on the duty roster, but now you will also sit in on a number of different meetings so long as you can keep quiet and observe."

Kakashi ruffled the blonde hair as a way to reinforce that this was a positive move and not a form of punishment. 

"Alright, now that we have that settled, Naruto I have a mission for you, take Kiba with you." Tsunade handed him a mission scroll.

"Thanks Granny, Sensei. I'll do my best." Naruto's left totally forgetting that Shikamaru was there.

The trio remained in silence, each processing what they had witnessed.

"Damn those meddling old geezers." Tsunade crushed the cup she held in her hand, venting some of her frustration. 

"Not to be a meddler myself, but what type of mission did you just send him on?" Kakashi's lazy drawl was forced.

"One that I hope will boost his spirits. Lord Gaara has asked for one of the Inuzuka to come and compare training methods. Temari will be coming back with them to help with training here. Wind Chakra nature is more common there then it is here. Naruto can use the time to talk to Gaara. I'll send him a message, perhaps Naruto can start his training there." She was busy writing and sealing the scroll with the jutsu designated as being from one Hokage to another.

"Shikamaru, what did you notice?" Kakashi looked tired. The copy nin rubbed his hand across his face. He still wasn't used to having both eyes.

"Something is weighing on him." Shikamaru thought back to his conversation with Naruto, the mannerisms and tone of his voice. "He's not the same. I mean I know the war changed all of us, and he and Sasuke changed the most. Before Naruto was, I don't know how to put it. He was like a bundle of energy, always positive and always moving forward, mouthing off about how he was going to be Hokage, not scared of making mistakes or not knowing something. Today though-" Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, " he's off and it's more then him being irritated by the village elders. It's almost like..."

"He's doubting himself. He's doubting his self worth." Kakashi watched Shikamaru take in what he'd just said.

"Yeah that sounds about right. I don't like it and I don't know when it started." The young Nara already had so much on his plate. Helping with strategy sessions to protect the village, heading up the clan, making sure his mother was ok and looking in on Kurenai, Mirai, and all of his friends. 

"Shikamaru, we didn't have you involved in this to worry you. Naruto's emotional state is on him. We included you because of how highly Naruto respects your decision. I firmly believe if you had told Naruto to allow his name to stand he would have, regardless of how he felt. " The last thing Lady Tsunade needed was for her head strategist to collapse due to exhaustion.

"Come on, I don't hold that much sway with him." Shikamaru shook his head, the pair were pulling his leg. He watched as Kakashi gave one of his carefree shrugs and Lady Tsunade just smiled. "Well if that is all?" At the Hokage's nod Shikamaru left and headed back towards clan grounds. He had other matters to attend to today, since the Hoakge's summons had been finished.

"He really doesn't believe Naruto would do anything he told him to does he?" Lady Tsunade looked over at the copy nin. "So you ARE going to let your name stand correct?"

Kakashi sighed. He really didn't want all the hassle of being Hokage, but he understood Tsunade's concern. Without her naming a successor they'd go through the whole nomination by council mess that allowed Danzo to become Hokage. This way at least he could stay up to speed on what Tsunade's plans for the village were and he could add his input. "Yes I'll let it stand. Just so you know when the time comes I plan to have Gai as my advisor and Yamato as head of ANBU."

"They're actually good choices."

"My main concern right now is Naruto. It seems his self confidence is becoming an issue again. The pressure he's putting himself under is affecting everything."

Tsunade rubbed her forehead and wishing for the tenth time that morning that her tea was actually sake. She pulled out the file that Jiraya had written up on Naruto while they'd been training. "Have you read these?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No but we talked often, so I think I know most of what is in there." Looking out the window he continued on, "I'm just glad that his classmates and friends are the type of people they are. I wonder if they realize just how much that knucklehead depends on each of them?" 

'I wonder if you know that you're one of them too?' Tsunade's introspection was interrupted by Shizune's entrance.


	2. The New Hokage Settles In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi deals with being the Hokage, and the challenges facing the Leaf Village

The appearance of an ANBU in front of his desk had Kakashi looking up from his paperwork. "Sir, Ibiki is requesting your presence at T&I, apparently the rouge ninja that attacked Lee and TenTen on their last mission has been captured and he has some interesting Intel."

Kakashi jumped out of the window and headed to interrogation, the safety of the village was paramount. Being Hokage he tried hard to handle not only the paperwork, but the pressure as well. He still doubted his own ability to do the job justice. Thankfully Lady Tsunade was still willing to help him. He remembered the number of times that he had gone with Minato to visit with Hiruzen Sarutobi and discuss clan issues, when Minato had just been made Hokage. Walking inside the building Kakashi watched as an ANBU officer stood a little straighter. "Ibiki is expecting me."

A quick bow and the ANBU disappeared before reappearing with Ibiki in tow. "Kakashi, thanks for coming so quickly."

He followed the interrogation master through the hall of closed doors to one half way down. Entering the small dimly lit room Kakashi noted the usual desk and chairs facing the one way mirror. On the other side of the glass was shinobi bound to a chair in the center of a bright room with two ANBU in plain sight. Of course Kakashi noted two others hidden in the shadows. One was likely from the Nara clan from the way the shadows deepen in that corner. "We've been questioning him about his reasons for attacking Lee and TenTen a couple of months ago. It seems he likes to brag when he's been drinking. I still have some questions like how he knew where to be or if it was a fluke? I thought you might want to be in on the questioning." Ibiki's smile let Kakashi know that he had something planned. "Do you want to stay here or come in the room?"

"Here's fine Ibiki, besides," he said with a grin," this way I can watch the way you work. That's always fascinating."

Ibiki walked out and into the other room. Kakshi figured that he must have worked on the rouge ninja for a while before he showed up because the foreign shinobi was visibly shaken when Ibiki walked in. Kakashi had to admit that Ibiki was one scary man even among the Leaf Ninja. He always enjoyed watching Ibiki work his magic and having whoever he was interrogating self destruct. As the afternoon wore on Kakashi listened in on the young man spilling his guts as to how he had been given a mission scroll that had been bought off of some other rogue ninja. Ibiki nodded to the far corner and Kakashi watched as hands moved and the prisoner jerked. He'd seen that movement often enough to know that there was a Yamanaka there using the mind control jutsu. They would sort through the memories and get everything they could, he just had to sit back and wait. Between Ibiki and the Nara-Yamanaka team this guy was cracking fast. The door opened behind him as Yamato walked in to sit beside his former captain. 

"What do you think?"

"Well I'm worried about our mission files supposedly being leaked to anyone who wants to buy one. If I fully understand what this guy is saying, the Leaf is for sale. How many more compromised missions are out there? Are they targeting new genin and Chunin or are they aiming for the more battle hardened groups? Are they trying to take down the Leaf or is it some remnant of Madara's grand plan? There are still so many variables I don't know."

Yamato watched his senpai scrutinize the procedure behind the one way glass. He knew that Kakashi was putting himself under a lot of pressure especially since he officially became Hokage, he wanted everything to be right. "Kakashi-senpai, You know that Ibiki will get the most he can out that guy. And whatever the end results we will do what we need to in order to keep the Leaf and our shinobi's as safe as possible."

Silence enveloped the room as both parties thought about what had just been said. "Sorry about that Yamato. I'm just voicing concerns out loud." Kakashi was interrupted by Ibiki returning, wiping his hands on a towel.

A quick glance through the glass showed the prisoner alive but a little worse for wear. "He'll be staying with us for a while, just to make sure that we got everything we could." Ibiki sat in the remaining chair as the prisoner was moved from the room behind them into a holding cell.

Yamato had only watched the latter half of Ibiki's work, but he'd seen him do this enough to know how good he really was. "That Yamanaka and Nara pairing are good." 

"They've only been working together as a team for the last four months, but like most in the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi clans, they have all done some training together in order to mesh styles." Ibiki almost seemed to beam with pride. To have someone from the Nara and Yamanaka clan helping with interrogation again. "Inoichi is a hard man to replace, but Kise Yamanaka has been doing quite well. He's about your age Yamato."

"And the Nara?" Kakashi was curious now. Ibiki had a way of knowing the strengths and weakness of every shinobi. Kakashi knew that both Lady Tsunade and Hirzuen Sarutobi looked to him as one of a group who helped categorize a shinobi's ranking. 

"She's been at T&I since she passed the Chunin exams. Mei is only a couple of years older than that Shikamaru and while she doesn't have his genius, she's still has the Nara's methodical way of thinking." Ibiki focused on Kakashi. "Back to the main reason you're both here. That shinobi revealed some disturbing intel. The fact that rogue ninja are buying our missions scrolls in order to ambush our teams shows that we either have a traitor in our midst or that we are being betrayed by our clients, whether consciously or not. We need to put a stop to it. The reason I asked Yamato to be here is because we're not sure if it's just mission scrolls that are being leaked or if it's village safety. Since he's the head your security detail, I wanted to make sure he was aware of the potential danger to you."

Yamato nodded, "I'll start rotating and changing up the guard detail."

Back in the Hokage's office Kakashi went over everything for Gai and Lady Tsunade. It was a way of making sure that details hadn't been left out or forgotten. "Perhaps we can get Shikamaru to take a look at the previous mission reports." Gai's suggestion was met with nods.

"Yamato is working with the guards to tighten security," Kakashi still had a hard time believing that he was the Hokage being protected and not the one doing the protecting.

Gai leaned against the window frame, he was trying another of the prosthetics Lady Tsunade had made for him. He watched the villagers and shinobi walk through the he streets. Someone was betraying them, and it made his blood boil. "That one of our own would go to such lengths to harm us breaks my heart." 

Kakashi shook his head, the man was still over the top, but you couldn't ask for a truer friend.

Gai caught sight of three figures walking out towards the Hokage's office. Two men- one with sleek black hair and the other bright blonde cropped close to his head, and a pink haired woman between them; Sai, Naruto and Sakura. Those three were still really close. It was nice to see that when Sasuke came back, they had made it a team of four instead of pushing Sai out, of course Sasuke wasn't in the village often. His guilt had him coming to see Hokage Kakashi for missions before going back out into the field. It was a hard way to live, and made the relationship between Sasuke and Sakura a long distance one, but if anyone could make it work it would be those two. 

As the three entered the office, they were greeted warmly. Each received a seperate mission scroll. 

"So we each got different missions?" Naruto, held a scroll in his hand.

"Yes," Kakashi was behind his desk, his hands steepled on top, "the three of you can travel together for a distance but then you will need to split up. Sakura, Sai, Naruto best of luck to you."

The trio said their goodbyes and left. As the door was closing Sakura hit Naruto for some stupid remark and Sai laughed. 

Kakashi smiled at the familiar sight feeling a little better after giving them back to back missions, "Now if Naruto would only open his eyes to see Hinata, things would be a little more complete." 

The Green beast of the Leaf looked over at his eternal rival, "Is he still the only one who doesn't see it?"

Lady Tsunade laughed and joined the pair at the window, watching the trio walk away, "Does he still claim to be in love with Sakura?"

Kakashi shook his head, "not really, at least whenever he does it's half hearted and more from rote then to express any true feelings. He knows she's with Sasuke. I think if she ever truly said yes, he'd flip." 

"How is Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she saw the blonde stop for a moment and look up at the stone faces, where the Mason's were working on the sixth Hokage.

"I haven't been able to pin him down, as you saw everything we've talked about lately has been mission related. I'm still getting the hang of this job and Naruto's been working non stop. I've asked Konohamaru and Iruka to help keep him grounded as I know how busy Sakura and Sai and the rest of their friends are. I know the villagers flock to him now, but I think that's half the problem. He doesn't know how to react, and feels like he needs to be on his best behavior at all times."

"That puts a lot of stress on him, how's he handling it?" Tsuande figured it would only be a matter of time before the blonde powerhouse did something stupid. He was used to being watched, but generally with an air of suspicion.

Kakashi took a deep breathe, "right now I'm not the one to ask, I seem to be adding to that pressure. I have to believe that he will bounce back. Anytime he has been faced with adversity he has always overcome it and exceeded our expectations; I don't think this time will be any different." Kakashi looked out over the Village Hidden in the Leaf and smiled. Naruto would continue to grow and the Leaf would get stronger.


End file.
